User talk:Nightslayer2
3/11/18 Do you need help with Knight of Gotham? If so, what are your ideas. Bat 24 10/13/18 Hmm, maybe William Dent's end game is to create his own city by creating a giant bomb to wipe out Gotham. Bat24 10/15/2018 Season Two could strat off with someone acting as The Knight who starts to unravel The Knight identity. Have John reconnect with Lucy Lane this season, avoid Alicia being raped from before, because to me that storyline wasn't too good. Have Bruce escape prison Bat24 10/18/18 Hey buddy, so umm I read your second episode of season 2.... and I'm very confused about it. Why is Bruce masturbating to her when he himself should be with her? Why is all this going on? Uhm, why is any of this happening? I suggest rewriting episode 2 Bat24 10/20/2018 What are your next plans for the Knight of Gotham Season Two? Bat24 10/28/2018 Yeah, I think that'll be cool! I'll be free tomorrow. 12/12/18 Bat24 Hey buddy! Yes, I am ready to work with you again. :) Bat24 12/15/18 We finish up the final seasons of our shows and then we work on Knight of Gotham Bat24 Hmm, can we try earlier? Around 5 is where I have to take a shower since tomorrow I have to go back to my moms house. Bat24 Yeah, 2:30 works for me. Bat24 12/16/18 I’ll help you with Knight of Gotham Season 2. Give me all of your ideas for it Bat24 12/26/18 1. Hmm, I think you shouldn't kill off Alfred since he's an important character but if you kill him off it has to make sense for the story. 2. Have another crossover with Wally coming back, maybe at the end of his epiosde he gets hit by lightning becoming The Flash. 3. Bruce returning to The Knight role full time, with Dick eventually becoming Nightwing. Season 3: The villains are Ra's Al Ghul and League Of Assassins 1. Bruce trying to be happy and in a new relationship, but he is struggling to see if he can be both Bruce Wayne and the Knight. 2. Crossover with The Flash 3. John Watson getting remarried and Iman being pregnant. Bat24 So, John's son can be Rex Watson, Thomas Watson, or John Jr Watson. Bat24 12/27/18 Talia Al Ghul comes back in Bruce's life, like Elektra and Matt but it makes Catherine jealous. Catherine also starts learning how to fight. Crossover with a Superman show, it'll be like a Flash type situation. In flashbacks, kill off Thomas and Martha Wayne. Have Ra's Al Ghul appear and want Talia to come back Katrina becomes a regular this season, and dates Ray Palmer but she is practically going to be end game for Bruce. And yes, what are the ideas do you have? Bat24 12/29/18 *Have Katrina be paralyzed and she becomes Oracle. *Bruce finds out that he has a son, but she handles it better than Felicity did *John Watson's brother is introduced. *A death of an important character *An episode with Dick returning *Have The Key replace Calculator similar to Felicity and Noah Kuttler *Don't kill off Catherine * Bat24 1/02/19 Do you need any more ideas? Bat24 1/4/19 Hey Nightslayer, is Red Hood or Hush the main villain of season 5? Also have Bruce create a new team have Derick Sampson show up. Give Alicia a new love interest, and a crossover about the Dominators. Bat24 1/7/19 Need any help for the second half? Bat24 1/8/19 Any ideas for my new Batman prequel series? Bat24 1/13/19 Sure, sounds good. What are your ideas for the Nightwing series? Also, when will you finish the rest of The Knight of Gotham? Bat24 1/16/19 Maybe Rupert Thorne or Black Mask. Bat24 We can introduce these characters: 1. A Barbara Gordon episode where she reunites with Dick, but they find it hard since they’ve moved on with different people. 2. Two part Batman team up episode 3. Alfred Pennyworth 4. Roland Desmond 5. Bridget Clancy (Dick is in a relationship with her that lasts until the first three episodes into season 2. 6. Amy Rohrbach is Dick’s partner as a cop 7. Introduce Tarantula, a former FBI agent who was inspired by the first Tarantula to fight police corruption and gangs in Bludhaven. Though, she doesn’t have a moral code. She had a fling with Dick years earlier. 8. Chief Redhorn works for the main villain 1/17/19 Can you create the page and write the first few episodes? And then we can start planning the rest after. Bat24 On The Knight of Gotham page, why did you go from Season 4 to Season 6? If you haven’t even finished season 5 yet. Bat24 1/26/19 That's like if I all of a sudden, I went from Archers Legacy Season 1 and then did season 3.... Bat24 Okay, I understand now. Bat24 I liked Season 6, it was pretty good. :) Bat24 2/1/19 Ideas: 1. Dominator aliens crossover 2. Harvey returning as a villain 3. Yuri becoming obsessed with taken down Bruce, no matter the cost. He contacts The Secret Six to go after him Hmm, what are your ideas? Bat24 Hello Nightslayer, Those ideas sound good. And it's up to you, would you want to leave Draco alive to save him for another season? Or do you think his story will conclude this season and you kill him off. It's your decesion though, since you're the writer. Bat24 2/2/19